Extra Credit
by Floydgoneawry
Summary: Maka gives her weapon some special attention.


Maka Albarn lay resting on her side, staring at her partner  
as he slept just inches from her.

He was facing the wall with his bare back exposed to the  
frustrated girl.

The past few weeks had been so difficult for him and he  
was enjoying the meager sleep he could have before his  
arduous day would begin again.

Roughly a month before, he had received a letter from the  
school that could have meant the end to their relationship  
as weapon and meister.

After all this time, Soul's bad grades and slacking caught  
up to him and the Death Weapon Meister Academy sent  
him a warning of his imminent expulsion if he did not bring  
his grades up. In order to do this, they had prepared some  
remedial lessons and tests that would make up for his  
failing grades.

'How could this happen to him when that stupid Black Star  
can't even get a single point on his tests?'

Each week ended with an examination of his knowledge  
and skills, but such preparations took time and energy that  
left him drained by the end of the day.

He was tired most of the time and his usual, laconic  
attitude was replaced by a genuine exhaustion.

The constant focus, however, left him little time to spend  
with his girlfriend. Though Maka understood his position,  
she still missed the attention he paid her before this  
month.

'He's been trying so hard,' she thought. 'He's actually  
devoting his days to studying.'

She had done everything she could to help him including  
giving him hours of tutoring each night.

'He always holds me when I'm struggling, but who holds  
my Soul Eater when he's tired?'

She sniffled a little before her chest swelled at her next  
thought.

'I do. I hold my Soul Eater when he needs it.'

She moved close to him and pressed against his back. She  
reached her arms around him and pulled him close.

'He deserves this,' she mused as she carefully opened his  
pajama bottoms.

'Wait . . . I need something.'

Maka twisted around and reached for a bottle of lotion she  
kept next to her bed. It kept her skin smooth and soft. It  
was also a special treat for Soul whenever she let him  
cover her body and massage it into her.

After two quick pumps of her moisturizer she returned her  
attention to the still sleeping boy. She gently stroked him  
and felt his flaccid penis grow and stiffen. She felt him stir  
and she firmly wrapped her hand over his mouth the  
moment his eyes shot open.

"Shhh," she whispered as she continued her work;  
keeping him quiet with her left hand as her right never  
broke her steady pace, only speeding up to match his  
laboured breaths. "Just let it happen."

His hips bucked against her hand as he reached his limit.  
Not long after, Soul let out a whimper he would never  
admit to later due to its un-coolness and sprayed his thick  
white semen that had been saved all month.

Maka waited for him to relax, still holding him firmly in her  
arms.

As the natural sedative powers of his orgasm took hold,  
she gently whispered, "Go to sleep," into his right ear.

The next morning, Maka had a plate of bacon and eggs in  
front of Soul's place at the table. She quietly sipped her  
cup of coffee, waiting for her weapon to emerge.

When he did, he did so sheepishly and entered quietly.

"What's the matter, Soul?"

He did not look her in the eye, but mumbled, "I had an  
accident."

She hid her smile behind her cup of coffee.

"What do you mean?"

"Did I . . . do something last night?"

"Not that I saw."

"I think I had a . . . a . . . you know . . . a wet dream."

Maka put her hand to her mouth in mock astonishment.

"It's not funny, I just . . ."

His voice trailed off, leaving the girl to pick the  
conversation up and carry it where she wanted to go.

"Maybe this is a sign that you've needed some fun lately."

Maka stood up and walked over to him to give him a hug.

"You've been working so hard. We need to make sure I  
give you some special attention every now and then."

Maka leaned in to kiss him.

"Maybe that way you won't make a mess of my sheets,"  
she teased once she broke the kiss.

He blushed slightly and looked away.

* * *

Soul was sweating over his workbook that evening;  
answers poured from his pencil as he carefully filled in  
every line.

"What now?" he asked his tutor, ready to move on.

"Now? Now we go to sleep."

"NO! No, we keep going until I get it!"

"Soul, Soul," she soothed as she placed her hands on his  
shoulders from where she stood behind him, "You're done.  
There's nothing else I can teach you."

He looked down at the completed stacks of paper. Maka  
wrapped her arms around him so she could rub her cheek  
against the side of his head.

"Every history and theory lesson I could ever teach you is  
in your head right now. I can't make you remember it any  
more."

She kissed his cheek and pulled him away from his chair.

"Come on, you need your rest before the final test  
tomorrow."

Once she had him comfortably tucked in, she slid in next to  
him and whispered, "No playing around tonight, but if you  
do a good job I'll give you a special reward."

* * *

The next evening, Soul had his back pressed against the  
refrigerator, his hands gripping the sides behind him as he  
moaned loudly. Maka was in a rather undignified position  
on her knees in front of him. She was tenderly sucking his  
cock, delighted by his spasms and moans of pleasure.

When he did finish, he let out another of his whimpers that  
Maka found so cute and let his head thump against the  
freezer door next to the piece of paper held there by a  
magnet.

It was his final exam covered by the instructor's marks  
from where they had marked each correct answer along  
with a large red 100% next to his name.

Maka stood up slowly, wiping the corners of her mouth  
with a handkerchief.

"This concludes phase one of testing. There will now be a  
short break. Please be in the bedroom with your pencil  
ready in thirty minutes. Phase two will consist of a recap of  
phase one along with an examination of _your_ oral skills."

Soul was still recovering from the attention she gave him  
but, through his laboured gasps for air, said, "I think your  
dirty talk needs some work."

Maka smiled and leaned in.

"In thirty minutes I'm going to suck your cock and sit on  
your face so you can eat my cunt."

Soul's eyes went wide and his breathing suddenly  
stopped.

"How was that?"

"Maybe a little more subtle."

* * *

Tsubaki was visiting Maka one day after school when Soul  
and Black Star were not around. It was a particularly hot  
day and the taller girl offered to bring a few refreshments  
with her. After she arrived with a box of popsicles, Maka  
picked one out for herself before Tsubaki took the rest of  
them to the freezer. When she closed the door, she saw  
the impressive feat of Soul's diligence and devotion to his  
studies and suddenly became a little sad.

"Maka, how did you motivate him to work? I could never  
get Black Star to do this," she pouted as she sat back  
down on the couch next to her friend.

Maka, who was reclined and had her legs on the coffee  
table, stopped fanning herself and puckered her lips  
around the purple popsicle. She slowly and deliberately  
moved it in and out several times while eyeing Tsubaki  
before pulling it out completely.

"It's a secret," she said with a wink.


End file.
